We meet Again
by Alcoholic
Summary: Heather and Cooper have broken up five years ago. But now as they meet again- trapped in a closet together- can they move over their differences and realize that they are made for each other.


"**We'll meet Again**"

**Plot summary: Heather and Cooper have broken up five years ago. But now as they meet again- trapped in a closet together- can they move over their differences and realize that they are made for each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, sadly Meg Cabot does.**

**HPOV**

_Damn_, I mentally curse myself; _I should have taken Magda's advice and gone shopping a little earlier. I mean I have to be the only person who does last day Christmas shopping_.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Heather wells, yes that Heather wells. And right about now I ma attending the Cartwright's Christmas party at their Hamptons home.

"Heather" Tanya, Jordan's wife says reassuringly, squeezing my shoulder "Stop fussing. Everyone really liked their presents, especially Mel"

Sure enough when I turn around I see little Mel showing around her yet to launched Barbie proudly to everyone. Hey! I may not be in the showbiz anymore but I still got contacts.

"Yeah, I think she does" I smile back to Tanya. You must be wondering why I'm talking to the girl I once hated. But after meeting her I soon realized that she wasn't the boyfriend steeling whore I always imagined but a really sweet girl. In fact we hit it off so well that she's one of my best friends now. Hence I'm a frequent visitor with my ex- fiancé, now good friend Jordan.

"Okay everyone. Dinner is going to be served soon. So you all should clean up the mess you've made" Jordan yells to be heard above all the noise especially to his five year old son Logan.

"But dad!" Logan starts to protest.

"No buts. Just do it" Jordan says picking up three year old Melanie or Mel as we all call her fondly. I marvel how parenthood can really change a person. Jordan is no longer the arrogant playboy but a responsible dad. Seeing them together I can't help but feel a little envious. I glance at the two blackheads, bending near Logan picking up the trash, and wishing for the millionth time for their father to be with them.

_Stop it Heather! You will not feel sorry for yourself today. You've come this far without him and you don't need him in your life anymore, I lie to myself. Since I've been doing this for some time now, I can convince myself now. Just don't think about him, I instruct myself._

Just as I'm thinking this the object of my ramblings appear in front of me. My mind is yelling at me to run and hide but I'm glued to the spot. He falters when he sees me standing there. When our eyes meet after so many years my mind slips back to the night when I last saw those beautiful blue pools.

Flashback

She'd been getting ready for their usual Friday night out. But tonight she went for a sexier look instead of her casual jeans. She wanted to impress him. They'd been going out for almost a year and she sometimes wondered if he didn't love her as much as she loved him. Her best friend told her to give him some time to commit, so she let her insecurities drop.

She puts up a little lip-gloss knowing she'll pale in comparison to him but nonetheless pleased with the effect.

She can't find him in the crowded restraint and makes her way to the terrace. Not spotting him, disappointed she turns to go back inside and wait. Then suddenly she catches a glimpse of a dark haired. On reaching closer she realizes it's him…kissing a brunette. Her eyes fill with tears of rejection. As if sensing her gaze they break apart and he sees her standing there his eyes wide.

"Heather! Its not what you … " He says but she's not listening. One look at the brunette crushes her heart. _Who would look at her when he has this beautiful, thin girl? (and she could have bet her salary that she was smart)_ She wonders.

She takes one last look at his glorious face, storing it in her memory and runs away, from him, her life and everything she ever loved

End of flashback

"Heather", he breathes.

"Cooper", I say trying not to betray any emotions.

He stares at me long and hard but I refuse to meet his gaze "Whoa, you look different" he comments.

I don't even look down to what he is referring to. After that night I realized that Rachel (yes my psycho boss Rachel who tried to murder me) was right that guys really didn't give a damn about a girls intelligence. So I took effort and became a size six that I am now. Before I might have been uncomfortable under his scrutiny, but the new me (PB:Post breakup) is confident about herself, so I shrug unfazed.

"Listen Heather, I'm -" he starts to say

"Heather", Tanya yells from across the room.

"Excuse me", I say before rushing away.

"Thank you", I mumble to her when I reach her side. She nod and smiles at me sympathetically.

**CPOV**

I walk into Jordan's home holding a stack of gifts in my arms. Handing the gifts to Logan, I turn around looking for Mel when I see her. Time stops and the room full of people disappear. I cross the room in a few single strides to reach her and realize that she's even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. But her eyes are sad, aloof and lack their usual sparkle and I hate myself even more for doing that to her.

Heather", I say mesmerized.

"Cooper", she replies back calmly.

I stare at her for a minute, an hour? I loose track of time. I have so many things to say to her but I don't know where to start. I want to yell at the top of my voice that I didn't cheat on her, wants to beg her not to hat him and take him back but instead I say "Whoa, you look different"

She shrugs in response and I'm disappointed that I couldn't hear her soft, angelic voice

"Listen Heather, I'm -" I say but interrupted by someone calling her.I watch the women of my dreams walk away from me the second time and I curse myself for letting her slip away.

**HPOV**

I am sitting in a dark closet for God knows how long. I know I'm being a big coward but I really suck at the confrontations. There is no way I'm going out to face him. If I have to stay here all night I will. Stupid! I mentally growl at Jordan and Tania for not telling me that they were inviting him too. All the while I'd been thinking that I could meet him with friendly nonchalance slips away in a second. The feeling of depression and rejection that I'd been suppressing for so long have come sprouting out. I still love him, there I've said it. The door cracks open a little making me jump.

. "Sorry" he says "Didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing her?"

"Hiding?" I try to casually say but it comes out as more of a question making my voice squeak.

"From me?" he asks shutting the door behind him.

"No," I reply back my voice dripping with sarcasm "From the Queen of England"

His mouth twitches but in the dim light I can't make out if it's a smile or a grimace. But this simple action causes my heart to beat hardly in my chest. _Idiot, I scold myself, get a grip._ "If I knew my coming here was such a problem I wouldn't have come at all" he says in a small voice.

"Just leave me alone" I say keeping my eyes on the floor. _Yes, that's it don't look at him_

"Just hear me out once. I want to apolo-" he says

"I don't want to hear it, okay?"

He sighs and walks back to the door. He turns around the doorknob a few times. Turning back he says to me "It's stuck"

"Don't be ridiculous" I say pushing him aside and turning the knob myself, but to no avail as the stupid thing wont budge. This can't be happening to me. Does the creator of the universe really hate me? I once read somewhere that if a person is evil in his past life he pays for it in the next one. I seriously hope to God that I'm not one of those people.

"Help!" I call out "Somebody help. I'm stuck in here, in the closet"

"I don't think anyone can hear you" Cooper says making me startled. I'd quite forgotten that I wasn't here alone. I realize he's right and nobody can hear me above the loud carols that are playing. I swear under my breath at my 'good luck'. Resigned to fate I flop down in a very unladylike fashion on the floor.

"Guess we'll just have to wait then"

He settles down on the floor too but he has to cross his long feet as they can't fit in the cramped space. I try to maintain a stoic face and not giggle at the situation. I notice him staring at me from the corner of my eyes, but I refuse to acknowledge him.

"Heather" he says quietly "Look at me"

When I continue to ignore him he adds "Please"

I turn around to glare at him. "I'm sorry" he says.

"For what?" I ask hotly "For lying to me, cheating on me or for dating me?"

He flinches as if I've slapped him. "I didn't cheat on you" he says firmly.

I snort at that "Right" I say sarcastically "I guess it really does run in the family"

And the next thing I know he's right in front of me cupping my cheeks, gently stroking it sending shivers down my body. I'm so paralyzed with shock that I don't even swat his hands away.

"Heather, I swear to God that I didn't cheat on you"

"But you were making out with that-"

"She kissed me okay! And before I could stop her you came. I wanted to explain everything to you that night but you wouldn't listen to me you would answer your phone or emails…" he tails off

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You'll just have to trust me on this" he says

"So are you seeing anyone" he changes the topic, throwing me completely off guard.

"What?" is my intelligent answer. Seriously, why am I so dense? No wonder he broke up with me.

"Are you going out?" he says slowly as if explaining to a two year old.

"I don't see how it's any of your business" I say peeved "But no, I'm not" He smiles smugly at this and reaches out to remove out a lock of my hair from my eyes. I scowl at him, although secretly relishing at his touch. God. I'm so pathetic.

He leans in closer his lips inches from my own. "I love you" he whispers "Do you forgive me?" With that he attacks my lips and I can't help but give in to his demanding ones. All coherent thoughts leave my mind and it goes completely blank. I never knew three simple words can make a person this happy, as they did me. He loves me? Or am I just dreaming?

He pulls back his eyes boring into mine. I suddenly feel bleak from where his body touched mine. I grab his collar and kiss him hard like a thirsty person getting water after months, _or years_ I think dryly. "I love you too" I murmur against his lips.

We both stare at each other. He pulls me onto his lap and I keep my I rest my head on his chest and inhale deeply.

"I've missed you." He states "You've no idea how much"

"I think I do" I tease.

"Don't ever leave me again" he says kissing my hair "Promise me"

"I promise " I reply tightening my grip on him.

When the door finally opens by a worried Jordan and Tania, they are extremely bemused to se me sitting on Cooper's lap and they are even more bemused to see the goofy grins on both of our faces.

"The plan really worked" Jordan says incredulously to his wife "You really are a genius"

"Of course I am" Tania replies back smugly "That's why you married me"

"I'm happy for them both" Jordan says looking at his brother and friend.

"Me too" she replies back happily.

Title of the story from the song " We'll meet Again" by Vera Lynn. It's a very sweet song.

We'll meet again  
We'll meet again,  
Don't know where,  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through,  
Just like you always do  
Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away

So will you please say "Hello"  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where,  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day

[ We'll meet again,  
Don't know where  
Don't know when.  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day.  
Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do,  
'Til the blue skies  
Drive the dark clouds far away  
So will you please say"Hello"  
To the folks that I know.  
Tell them I won't be long.  
They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go,  
I was singin' this song.

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where,  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day

**So how was it? Tell me please. Originally I was thinking of writing a story on it but I really don't have the time. I might right it later. Tell me if you want to read it, ok? But this remains a one-shot for now.**


End file.
